Cling to the Strings
by JadenTheFangirl
Summary: Loki has won, has won all he has ever wanted, deserved and need. His favorite billionaire puppet at his side. He had become victorious, finally. But will it last? Or will he slowly loose all he gained?
1. Part 1

Part 1

"You have your Midgard…your throne there… You have the Chitauri forever at your disposal. Now…give us the tessaract…" The Other spoke in his cold voice that would send chills through any weaker man.

But not this God; not Loki. He just smirked. "So impatient…" he chuckled, leaning against a boulder in the familiar and dark realm he had sought audience with The Other before. His scepter was resting beside him, his arms folded as he watched The Other stalk back and forth ominously. Loki stood calmly though, not thinking of past threats he'd receive from The Other, nor what he knew his master could do to him… He just stood proud, his Kingly Asgardian uniform with armor, his horns curved majestically as he watched The Other.

"You made a promise, Asgardian… I'd advise you not to play our patience!" The Other spat.

"Oh, calm yourself. I plan to give you what it is you want." Loki waved his irritation away. "As soon as I am sure I keep what I want."

"The Chitauri is yours to control, to do your bidding." The Other grumbled, sure that was what he meant.

"I intend to keep this glorious scepter of yours." He said, picking it up and observing it. The Other seemed to growl in annoyance. "It's come in handy, and there's still use I have for it… It shouldn't be too much of a trouble, should it? After all I've done for you?"

"What use could you have for the scepter any longer?!"

"I just might need a little influence on those I intend to keep at my disposal. Are you denying me the scepter? While I still have the tessaract? Tsk tsk…" Loki shook his head, ignoring more growls.

"HE will not take so lightly to being denied what is his, Asgardian, so enough fooling around!" The Other snapped at Loki.

"Promise me the scepter."

He seemed to glare at Loki, though his eyes were not seen. He stalked back and forth, watching the raven-haired God. Until finally, he stopped. "…You may keep the scepter, to use as you wish… But should you deny the tessaract any longer, or defy our Master in any way with the weapon he gives you…you will pay, and you know just how you will pay…" those last words leaked so softly with an ominous threat.

Loki's eyes narrowed, ignoring the flash of memory of the hours of torture he'd endured from Thanos, simply to show him what COULD happen to him, if he turned on or disappointed the devil he'd made a deal with. "…Understood…"

With a wave of his hand then, he'd summoned the glowing blue cube into his palm. He gazed at it once it had fully materialized. The memories of his victory with this object passed through his mind. The submission of Human Race to his rule, the pride of finally, finally succeeding. The fall of the Avengers…minus a special member. Tony Stark, in all his brilliance, had never expected to fall under Loki's control by the scepter, nor did he expect to turn on his previous allies and bring their downfall, at Loki's side. Oh, but he did. Loki was very proud of his dear puppet, and that dear puppet was his reason for keeping the scepter. He wasn't so ready to release him from his strings…

The Other watched Loki, growing annoyed as the blue reflection in Loki's eyes soon died down. He lowered the cube from in front of his face, looking to The Other who began stalking toward him. Once the creature was close enough, Loki offered out the object that had been so craved, The Other snatching it away. Loki smirked a dark smirk and took the scepter in his hand. "Is our business done here?"

"For now, Asgardian… But remember my warning… Appreciate the power your Master has given you, and you would do best not to defy him…" with each word The Other spoke, the dark realm was slowly shimmering away in a mist of colors; black, dark blue, purple until it was replaced with familiar walls and furniture of a certain Midgardian building. Stark Tower.

Loki's eyes had fallen shut upon his return, but at the sound of footsteps, they slid open and he turned his head just in time to see Tony Stark, suited up except for the helmet, walking up to him. He knelt beside Loki, arm resting upon his knee and blue, tessaract-control-influenced eyes looking into Loki's.

"Did it go well, Master?" he asked carefully.

Loki smirked at him. "It went perfectly. Any trouble while I was preoccupied?" he had been speaking with The Other for nearly an hour, giving updates before getting down to the real business.

Tony shook his head, giving a small smirk. "Nothing I can't handle. Just a few rebels running amuck, but their attempts were feeble. The Chitauri put a stop to their antics, tossing the rebels into the ship chambers. And I gave a short speech, informing them to keep in line."

"Very good." Loki smiled, and he moved to stand then. The attempt was a struggled one—his audiences with the other always left him feeling slightly weak, he despised it…

Tony steadied him, a flicker of worry on his face. "Master?"

Loki shook his head. "Worry not, Anthony…" he looked into those influenced-blue eyes and knew the weakness was worth it, the time it took to keep what he had wished to keep was worth it. With the scepter still in his hand, that meant Tony still at his side.

And Loki was not giving his dear puppet up…not just yet…

"Do you need rest?" Tony questioned.

Loki shook his head, standing tall, as if he felt no weakness at all. "Don't think so little of me." He chuckled, stepping closer to Tony who had stood with him.

"I don't, Master, I just…worry…" Tony had come closer, his eyes running along Loki's frame, then back to his face.

Loki smirked at that. Such worry amused and touched him. He was easily amused by the worry and concern that his puppet would show him…and that just made him fonder of his company. Whether that company, in the end, was willing or not…Loki did not believe he would let it go.

Loki caressed Tony's cheek, the smirk still upon his face. "You don't need to. We never shall again worry… The world is mine, as are you…we succeeded, Love."

Tony smirked back, his cockiness showing through. "We did. Though, you wouldn't have been able to do it as smoothly if not for me." He crossed his arms.

"Maybe so…" He chuckled.

Tony's smirk softened. "I will serve you until the end, Master. You have my power, my strength, my mind, my soul…" he kneeled upon his knees before Loki.

"…All of you…" Loki sighed in a deep tone. And as Tony rose to his feet to look him in the eyes again, Loki had taken the man's' lips with his own, roughly and with fervor. His hand moved to grip the back of Tony's neck possessively, the other hand wounding around his still suited waist as Tony's arms grasped Loki's waist, pulling their bodies together.

"You have all of me, Master. Until the end."

* * *

The man in the suit of red and gold soured through the air of the city of New York, surveying and insuring no disturbances were going on away from his and his masters' watch. It seems using the last rebels' actions and punishment as an example has taught Loki's subjects their lesson.

They were going about their days as they were instructed; receive your needed possession for the week such as food and bathroom necessities and such, and return to your homes, and stay there unless instructed otherwise. Any humans out against orders are to be warned; but only once.

Tony's next task was one that was recommended of him to do every now and then; check in on the Avengers and insure they are secure and obedient in their cells. And he was on his way, heading for the Chitauri ship that hovered over half the city. He flew to the entrance, sighing when it was not opened right away.

"I have a job to do and I suggest you allow me to do it. Unless you'd like to hear from my Master once I inform him of my tasks being halted." Tony spoke through his suit, not willing to wait.

Finally it opened, a wide circle sliding open from the middle and on, many parts separating until it was open enough for Tony to fly through, which he did. Once inside, his suit brought out the small light he had on his shoulder—this place was too dark and dull. On his feet now, he walked through; ignoring the growls and hisses of the Chitauri around him. He walked through with confidence and power. They could not touch him. Not Loki's favored servant.

"Your visit is not needed, Iron Man." One of them spat.

"I don't like being around you ugly pieces of shit any more than I have to, don't worry. I'll be done soon enough, so leave me be." Tony said without even turning to see which one had spoken to him.

He finally arrived to the lower chambers of the ship, where the worst offenders were held, his light flashing upon any wall or corner he turned his gaze upon. Very few humans were put here, so he passed the empty cells before slowing. Soon, he came across the cells he was looking for and he observed the prisoners within.

In the first cell he passed, to the right, was a man with golden hair. It was long, tangled and a mess. He sat upon his knees in the cell, a large and long solid object upon his shoulders with his wrist tied to it. His gaze was lowered to the ground as his shoulders rose and fell with his breathing. Thor Odinson, the God of Thunder.

Tony chuckled cockily, knowing his hammer was back in his lab at Stark Tower, along with the Captains shield and the Hawk's bow and arrows. He turned to the left.

In this chamber lay a man who he was used to seeing wearing glasses. But now, he lay upon what looked like a black lab desk. Above his head hovered darkly glowing objects, emanating a glow around his head. It was Dr. Banner, who had been put into what was like a coma or deep sleep by the objects around his head, to avoid him changing into the hulk and raging through the ship. Tony barely let his gaze rest upon the man and he moved on.

The next cell to the left was seemingly empty. But the deeper Tony observed, he saw a woman sitting in the corner. Her arms rested upon her knees and she did not look up either, though Tony was sure she felt his presence. The Black Widow.

The next one to the right showed Clint Barton standing before the transparent wall. His arms were crossed as he glared. Anger showed in his face. Anger of pain he'd received, of the betrayal he had dealt with. But he had no words. Tony's gaze finally came to the last cell, the one that he faced at the end of the chamber.

Within the cell in the center sat a man in torn blue, white and red suit. His mask lay at his side, too torn apart to wear any longer and his hair was a mess. There were a few scars upon his bruised skin, very little of them had faded. But he, unlike most of the others, was not against looking at his company. And unlike Barton, he was not against speaking.

"Did Loki send his pet to check on us again?" Steve Rogers spoke then, sounding tired and angry.

Tony chuckled. "He simply wanted an eye he could trust to come and check on his favorite prisoners."

"His favorite? I thought that was you." Steve said with a raised brow.

"I'm not Loki's prisoner." Tony said calmly, pushing the assumption aside.

"He has you under his spell, Tony. He's forcing you into service for him, trapping the real you away. That, in my eyes, is a prisoner."

"He opened my eyes to a new life I could have, and showed me the faults in the life and people I had before. If anything, being in his service has freed me."

Steve barely chuckled, his shoulders giving a quick shake. "Wow… I never thought I'd see the day that the genius Tony Stark was so controlled, and so easily, by someone so crazy and pathetic."

Tony's eyes narrowed, though Steve could not see it. "I'm not controlled, no matter what you might think. And I suggest you don't speak of my Master in such a way; unless you'd like the Chitauri to pay you a visit."

"Then what are you, Tony? What the hell are you to him?" Steve questioned with a glare.

"I'm more than any others have ever been for him. I understand him better than any others, because we are alike. And he has appreciated every part of me, better than any others."

"We didn't appreciate you?" Steve scoffed.

"Not like he has. And I see that none of you ever will. And I know now that I do not need any of you. I never did." He gave a small smirk. "Enjoy the rest of your day, Cap. Try and keep out of trouble." He turned and began to leave then.

"It won't end victoriously for either of you, Tony. You should know that… Whether it's your end brought by his hand, or his end brought by others… This victory? It won't last…and we will free you. I promise that." Steve called to him.

"You can't free what's already been freed." was his last reply, before he made his way out of the ship, ignoring each and every Chitauri as he passed and returning to his Master, his job done.

* * *

"So…Thanos will leave you be, now?" Tony asked in a gasped sigh. He lay against his head rest as a long-fingered hand ran up his torso, up and down his side, another running along his inner and outer thigh. Soft lips kissed, sucked and let teeth bite down upon his shoulder, neck, throat and jaw as he lay there.

Loki smirked as he hovered above the man. "He has no business with me any longer. So don't let your mind worry, Love…. It should be focused on other things…" his hand grazed over Tony's crotch, giving it such a careful, teasing caress. Tony's hands gripped Loki's waist, running up around his back as he moaned slightly.

"I can't…help my worry, Master…" Tony explained, "And I feel as if…you keep secrets from me."

Loki looked at him with half lidded eyes, a smirk still upon his lips. "I tell you all you need to know, Love. Whatever else I speak is nothing I need to reveal to you. Nor shall I. /I/ am the Master here." He gripped Tony's bulging crotch, making Tony gasp and bite his lip.

He moaned and ran a hand down Loki's back to caress and grip his ass, his eyes shut as he felt his lust slowly growing. There were times he wished to be the one doing this, bringing Loki pleasure. Just then he opened his lust-filled eyes to gaze at Loki, before rolling, topping the God suddenly.

Loki allowed it, smirking up at Tony and letting his arms rest above his head. Tony was surprised he didn't try to keep his position, and he suspected there was a reason why. He narrowed his, but lowered his lips to Loki's neck, taking it with his lips, holding his torso above the God's but resting his waist upon his. "You may be the Master…" Tony said in a deep, partly lust-influenced tone, "but I believe I've earned truth from the God of Lies. I give myself to you, Loki…" he gave a sudden thrust of his waist against Loki's, allowing Loki to feel his growing need, as well as feeling Loki's own. "Give yourself to me…"

Loki sighed a moan, before smirking. "Oh? You've earned it, have you?" it was then that Loki gained his position again, however different. He had suddenly vanished, only to reappear behind Tony who was on his hand and knees upon his bed. Loki wrapped an arm around his torso, his waist resting against the back of Tony. Tony tried to move onto his knees to turn around but instead, Loki kept Tony's back against his chest, allowing him to be on his knees. One hand ran roughly across Tony's chest, fingers passing around the reactor as his other hand ran roughly down his torso, slowly slipping down to his crotch again, gripping it and causing Tony to bite his lip, leaning back upon the God's chest.

The hand upon Tony's chest slowly ran down, the one upon his crotch roughly running up and as he did so, the top of Tony's shirt shimmered green, vanishing downward as his pants shimmered as well, vanished upwards. "I give more of myself, Tony….to you…than I do any other…" his hands moved to grasp Tony's waist, Tony's hands moving to hold the God's there. He gave a slow thrust against his backside, the moan almost sounding like a lustful growl. "I give you the few truths I'm willing to admit…" Tony's pants and shirt were half gone now. "I give you a place at my side…." Only his crotch and waist were still covered for the moment. "I give you the only degree of love…" clothes now gone, Loki turned and tossed him back upon the bed, Tony watching him as he now lay on his back. "…that I have the ability to give…"

The look on Loki's face as a mix of lust and hidden emotions when he spoke those words and it was in moments like these that Tony wished for his Master to give him more truth than he did.

Loki's hands wandered down Tony's legs, hooking under them to yank his legs up and open, making Tony gasp. He felt only a slight flush, and a rush of excitement. He swallowed, always trying to keep calm and cocky in moments' like this. But oh, how his Master could please him….and how he wished to do the same.

Loki leaned over him as his own suit began to slowly vanish, revealing the pale and slightly scarred skin. He leaned down to lick at Tony's chest teasingly, his tongue running over his nipples. Tony sighed, his legs wrapping around Loki's waist as suddenly he felt the God's heated, hard length press against his ass. He bit his Loki's lips, smirking knowing he was a cause for such excitement in the God. He rubbed his ass against the God's length, smirking and moaning deeply, seductively, his hands moving to bring the God's face to his. He took Loki's lips deeply, possessively. His lips moved roughly, using his lips to open Loki's mouth before slipping his tongue within. Battling Loki's tongue, Tony's wandered within, savoring the taste of the God's mouth and causing the both of them to moan their own moans, Loki's tongue battling back.

"Only you, Tony Stark….have this love from me… Only you…" Loki promised him in a gasp, pulling his lips from Tony's, letting them wander to his neck as he gave a suddenly slow thrust within him, causing Tony to grip his shoulders, his legs tightening around Loki's waist as he let out a gasp before controlling himself. He bit his lip, breathing through his nose. He moved a hand to grasp the back of Loki's neck, pulling his face back so he could take the God's lips again, rougher than before, his tongue hungry and battling with Loki's. His other hand grasped the back of Loki's shoulder as he thrust deeper within Tony, moaning into their kiss as Tony took a deep breath through his nose, his battling tongue faltering for a moment.

As Loki soon began a deep rhythm with his thrust, growling every time he went deeper, Tony's hand ran down his back, clawing before gripping his ass, urging his thrust to continue. Soon, his lips parted from Loki's as he gasped, trying to catch his breath which was becoming faulty. Loki smirked at his uneven breathing and suddenly, Tony felt long skilled fingers caressing the skin of his hip, wandering upon his waist and then down to take his throbbing length, gripping it tightly.

"A-ah!" he gasped as Loki pumped his cock in rhythm with his thrust within Tony. He bit his lip to fight the gasps and moans that threatened to rip from him—his pride fought such a reaction. Instead, his lips took Loki's, biting the God's lower lip, causing him to moan, as his hand upon Loki's back moved to grip his waist, pulling it to him as he thrust himself against the God, feeling satisfied as well as feeling his excitement grow when he caused the God to gasp in surprise and moan.

He smirked up at him, taking his lips hungrily. He felt the wetness of his pre-cum upon his length, which Loki's hand continued to stroke and pump skillfully. He felt sweat building in multiple places upon his body, but his mind was only upon his Master. He watched him, the reactor causing a glow between their bodies. His glowing blue eyes were half-lidded as he gripped and pulled at Loki's raven-black locks, a few strands having fallen before the God's face with his thrusting actions. Tony stroked them out of the way, his hand caressing his cheek in the process as he took careful breaths. Loki suddenly thrust even deeper then.

"Ahnn-nnnmmm…" Tony controlled himself, his brows furrowed at the mix of pain and pleasure, all coming from his Master, who's lips took his neck hungrily then.

"I give you my love, Anthony…. Give me your cries, your screams…your song… Don't…" he thrust deeper, causing a controlled moan from Tony. "..hold back…" he thrust deeper again, Tony gasping but still controlling himself as best he could, gripping the God's neck and back, leg's feeling strained from holding his waist so tightly. "Don't hold back for me….ever."

"Hnnn….L-Loki…" he moaned, gripping the God to him again. His lips were slack as he tried to take Loki's lips again but with another deep thrust, he cried out. "A-aah! Loki! Aaahnnn…!" Loki's lips wondered upon his skin, his tongue licking at the flesh. He bit the skin, causing another gasp from his lover and he sucked the flesh which he had bitten.

He thrust once more, groaning against Tony's skin as he had gone deeper, gasping along with Tony, whose gasps were loud and uncontrolled now, as were his moans and cries of pleasure and pain. Loki thrust roughly into him, a growled moan growing in him as he gasped and sucked upon Tony's neck, pumping the man's length in rhythm.

"You…" Loki thrust hard, causing Tony to moan and whimper, despite himself. He bit his lip. "..Are…" he thrust again, Tony moaning deeply as Loki pumped harder and faster. "…Mine."

Loki gave his hardest thrust thus far, gripping Tony's length tightly in his hand and pumping once more as he released with him, throwing back his head in pleasure, mouth agape and brows furrowed, eyes shut. Tony's brows furrowed as well, his own pleasure reaching his limit as he watched Loki overcome with ecstasy.

That face…it was filled with such…such a vulnerable state…one Tony barely saw from Loki. He reach for Loki's neck, gasping and pulling him down into a deep kiss as he soon came as well, gasping into their kiss as Loki's tongue battled his, exploring his mouth, enjoying his taste.

Slowly, the God pulled free, but he still hovered over Tony, still kissing him with such deep passion and Tony gripped his face, pushing their lips together. Loki's lips pulled away slowly and slightly unwillingly.

"I give this to you, Love…" He sighed in such a soft, unnatural voice. "I give you parts of me no others have or ever will see…" he dropped beside Tony on the bed only to yank him on top of him. "No other, but you…" he yanked Tony's down to kiss him deeply once again.

Tony returned the kiss, melting into it, lying upon his Master, spent. He pulled his lips away, speaking through the few moments of freedom his lips got before Loki took them again. "Then I…shall savor those parts….mmm, I will…cherish them…hmmm….like no other…Mmm-Master…."

Loki did not respond. Brows furrowed with unknown emotion, he just danced his lips with Tony's embracing him as they rolled in his bed, one trying to top the other as their passion slowly dwindled.

Such a passion, however savored and cherished by either of them, sadly…would not last. There had been truth in the soldiers' words…. Just how much truth, was yet to be known.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

"We grow restless with this feeble planet and it's puny life forms… You do nothing with them but let them go on with their lives." A Chitauri Commander was grumbling on to Loki, who they had sought audience with. "They could be used to build a better kingdom for you, and yet you sit by!"

"You assume I sit here with no plans set for my subjects?" Loki questioned, raising a brow. He stood upon the platform, overlooking the city, upon the balcony outside of Stark Tower. The Chitauri stood by the window, and Tony at his side. He had been gazing out as he was silent, but looked to them now.

"We state what we see." He grumbled in a hissed voice, his fists clenched.

"Then you are obviously blind," Loki smirked, "and cannot see that I am no fool. I have plans for this world. But all good things take time. Learn patience, Commander, lest you pay for /impatience/."

The Commander chuckled. "Pay? You offer punishment upon us?"

Loki was quiet, face emotionless, like these words meant nothing to him.

"And would punishment be offered upon you, /My Lord/, if YOUR Master knew just how you were lacking in the title you so claimed to deserve?"

"You dare question me?!" Loki retorted, making a few steps towards to group of Chitauri. "You follow MY orders, you retched cretin. And you will follow me, in every choice I make. I AM King, as I am MEANT to be. And I shall rule as I plan to."

"And should you fail in that rule, your Master will enjoy punishing you for that failure, I'm sure." The Commander chuckled.

Loki's eyes narrowed as he said, "I have no Master…" and that in its self was daring to say. But the thought of being controlled was a thought he was tired of thinking; he was KING. None should be above him. And none were, in his mind.

The Commander seemed pleased with that. "Such words…will not be taken lightly… Our business is done." He gave a mock bow then, savoring Loki's glare, before turning to leave, the others' following with him.

Loki's eyes burned the trail they left with his gaze, anger seething in him. Anger at being so questioned…and being so threatened… He looked away, gazing out at the city as he fought the memories of when he had been found by Thanos…

"Loki… Their words are nothing, they're just simple pawns; ant's under your boots. Don't allow them to affect you…" Tony spoke softly to the God, walking to his side, only to have Loki turn on him and glare.

"Do not speak to me as if you know what I should and should not do. And their words do not affect me; it is their defiance that angers me, and which shall be punished if it continues…." Loki grumbled, now walking towards the balcony, heading inside the Tower.

"I believe I'm able to recognize these things by now, Loki." Tony said calmly, following Loki, the platform removing his suit as he walked. "You may be my master, but that is not the only tie we have."

Loki chuckled, as if to push away the notion. That was his attempt of not admitting Tony was right, that there was just a bit more of a connection than Master and Puppet. They reached within the building then, Loki pacing before the windows. Tony walked towards the bar, out of his suit now. He rummaged around the bar, finding a glass.

"I see the fear they struck in you, reminding you of your own master." Tony said calmly, sipping the glass of scotch he'd just poured.

Loki's pacing stopped and he turned to glare at Tony. "I have no master! He thinks me a pawn, but I'm far more clever than he may think! How dare you ASSUME ME a pawn?!"

"I don't assume you to be a pawn, Loki." Tony said with a straight face, seeming emotionless and reaction-less. "I only KNOW that I am not the only one here with a master that tends to pull strings."

Loki stalked toward Tony threateningly, seething with annoyance. Tony sipped his drink, trying not to react but he knew he was truly angering the God. "There are no strings to tie me, Stark. Watch your words, lest you be punished."

Tony smirked. "Can't handle to truth, Liesmith?" he was feeling cocky. Something within him stirred his mind differently, to both their surprise, but Tony was too lost in his cockiness and Loki, too lost in his anger.

Loki stopped before him, smacking the drink from his hand. It shattered on the floor and Loki gripped Tony's throat. "Your words are not truth, Stark… I dance to no strings, I have no ties to my Master. Only simple promises kept for the sake of getting what I wanted myself. Don't you dare continue to question that." His grip tightened.

Tony took as much of a normal breath as he could, struggling a little. "How much control…do you really think you have? If you…keep going about this…believing you have…the upper hand…then it will either be your Master or enemies that truly have that in the end."

Loki's grip tightened as he glared. Tony shut his eyes, moving a hand to grip Loki's wrist, struggling a bit now in his grip. "Your tongue grows bolder with each word, Stark… Whether that be for the comfort you have grown into or some defiance being born suddenly now, I do not care; I will not have it."

"Someone must tell you of the truths and realities you keep trying to ignore, Master. I'm simply insuring you don't go about things blindly." Tony said blankly, gripping Loki's wrist harder but it was no use. It had no affect on the God. He sighed. "You know I only have your best interests in mind. I'm the only one that does, am I not? Because I'm the only one able to understand you… I know what it's like, to be torn down by others for who you are, what you did… I know what it's like to resort to making a deal with the devil. You know I understand, you know my words are truth, and yet still you—ggah!"

Loki gripped had tightened even more, so much so Tony was sure his skin would bruise. He had lifted the man off his feet. "Such sentiments and understandings mean little to me…" Loki spat, dropping Tony then. He gasped for air, clutching his throat. Loki walked towards one of the tables and took up his scepter which had been resting there. "Speak words like this to me again, Stark, and your punishment shall fit how far your tongue has gone."

Tony was gasping but once the breaths began to slow, taking deep breaths in and out, he looked up to Loki. His eyes flashed a bit more blue. "Yes, Master."

With that, Loki left him be. He had plans to attend to and before he gave Tony any orders, he would need enough time to collect himself enough not to punish the man.

Loki's plans were growing within his mind. The humans would soon know order and the service they were meant to subject to. He would change this world, for good, and it would stay as it should. And those damn Chitauri…he would need their disgusting kind no longer. To have to resort to using their kind truly sickened Loki, but he had no other choice.

And now, with having had time with himself, meditating, Loki was ready to deal with that damned Stark. He had a job for him, anyways.

Loki walked throughout the Tower, but to his surprise, Tony was nowhere in sight. This sprung annoyance in him. Where the hell would that fool go? Loki used his magic to reach out for his mind and he thought he could sense it but it felt…blocked…

That unnerved Loki. He summoned his scepter, walking out to the balcony to observe the city. Once outside, he saw the red and gold form of the Iron Man. His eyes narrowed as he saw him suddenly attack humans, who seemed to be rebelling against orders. Within only a minute, they lie in a group, motionless. Dead.

The Iron Man gave a turn and flew back for the tower, landing upon the platform that lead to the balcony in no time, his suit being removed as he walked forward. He did not even look down to Loki, though Loki was sure Tony knew of his presence. No, he continued on inside without a glance.

"Stark." Loki returned within the building, seeming angry. Tony did not answer him, but continued own down the halls before entering his room. Loki followed his path, casting the scepter away. He entered Tony's room as the man as changing his shirt.

"You acted without orders, what the hell is going through your mind?" Loki questioned, anger in his voice. NOTHING should be going through Tony's mind, nothing but the influence of Loki's scepter. And yet over the past few days, his actions were becoming more and more bold.

"My orders, sir." Tony said simply.

Loki raised a brow. "Orders, hmm? You were given none, Stark. Lying to me is useless."

"I'm not lying, sir." Tony turned to look at Loki, one hand on his bare hip. "I was given orders and I followed them."

In his tone, Loki could tell what Tony said, he believed to be truth. And that truly confused him. "I gave. No orders. And yet you go out and act of your own will. A free will which I have not given back to you." Loki walked toward him in that predatory way he is prone to when angered.

"I have no free will, sir." Tony said, like it was obvious and he turned his back on Loki.

Loki appeared before Tony. "You are hiding something from me, Stark, and I will not have it."

"I'm hiding nothing from you, sir. Just followed orders. I followed the pull of my Master's strings, as should you." Tony looked Loki in the eye then.

Loki gripped Tony's throat once more, bringing him up against a wall. His face was full of anger, eyes burning as his gripped tightened. Tony gripped his wrist, gasping, almost clawing at Loki's hold. "Your MASTER gave you no orders. And as you should gather by now, your Master has become displeased with many of your actions. You speak words I head you not to. You speak when I head you not to. You attack the civilians without my ordering you to do so. You go too far."

Tony seemed to be becoming far beyond what Loki knew him to be. More puppet-like than he approved of. The Tony whom he controlled still had enough of his mind free to him to speak and relate, simply because Loki allowed it. Because Loki needed that, he needed that connection.

During the defeat of the Avengers, Loki and Tony both had their moments of weakness, whether Tony by attacks, or Loki by the moments of breakdowns caused by the tesseract's control over him wavering. They both had their own pasts they wish they could forget. And in both their lives, there has been few to no one they had ever found important in their lives; important in the way that they clung to them, however outwardly or inwardly.

Tony was more fortunate in that, but even then, Loki found himself inwardly clinging to him. The moment he began learning just who his puppet was, he knew he was beginning to cling to the strings.

And yet now…he did not know if he was losing that grip or if he had lost it completely.

"My Master gave me orders, sir…and I…followed them…" Tony gasped through Loki's grip. And then he glared at Loki, defiantly. And it was then Loki saw it… The bright blue eyes had always been there, but the darkened skin around his eyes…the look of fatigue. The way Tony said Master…it was not as if he was referring to Loki anymore, no. No, Loki was sir now…

Loki let Tony go, leaving him gasping against the wall and he headed out of the room. He walked through the halls, his mind reeling and he suddenly summoned his scepter and held it before him.

His eyes running up and down it, he observed it. This was promised to him, but could he truly trust it…? It was then he noticed the gem…its power, its glow was dimmer.

Loki eyes narrowed. It's power was fueled by the one thing he had promised Thanos, the tessaract, which he returned to him…

His eyes widened then and he glanced back down the hall. Thanos…he had gained control over Tony Stark. That is why he was acting differently, and the fatigue Loki saw… Had Thanos tortured him as he had tortured Loki?!

No, Loki could not allow this. The torture Loki had felt, he was able to withstand, his strength more than that of a simple human. But Tony, Tony would not be able to stand it. And Tony would not belong to Thanos, either. Loki could not…

What could Loki do..? No matter how he wished to deny it, Thanos was his master and one he must do his best to obey… He had tip-toed on denying that obedience, but fully stepped over the line? Never, Loki knew better than that, despite his pride.

But now… Tony was being controlled… Tony himself was being removed, a servant being stabbed inside. Loki had done the same almost completely with Barton and Selvig, freeing their mind only enough for them to access their own knowledge which they needed. Upon learning more of Tony, Loki knew he was allowing more and more of the man's mind to be free.

All these truths swarming in Loki's mind, he wanted to stay within the lies. No, Thanos wasn't controlling Tony. No, Loki was not failing. He was not at a stand-still, now gaining what he wanted for so long, a throne. He knew just what he was going to do as King, he was finally happy and content with this title. No, Loki did not need Tony, he simply liked having a pet around who had grown so fond and willing to do as he wished.

No, Loki did not cling to his puppet. He did not cling to Tony. No, he did not love him…

Loki shut his eyes, gripping his fist and swallowing. No. You are truly alone anyways. All Tony is to you is a lie itself, which you have crafted with your influence. He is a lie of something you secretly realized you needed. Something you truly do not have…

Something you will never have…

"Sir?"

Loki's eyes slowly opened as he saw Tony standing at the other end of the hall, new shirt on and rubbing his throat faintly. Within his mind, flash; Tony's bare form, gasping, calling his name, claiming to be his. And the feeling Loki was consumed with within their embrace, within their heated moment's, at the very climax of it, Loki felt it. He knew, despite all he knew…despite all he hated and loved…despite all he felt was damned and all he wished for… despite how far he had come and all he had done and all he outwardly felt he deserved, and inwardly knew he deserved…. Loki loved him.

That damn human, Loki loved him. In the only way and to the only degree he could, Loki loved him.

"Leave me be, Stark…" Loki muttered and turned away, his walk becoming determined as his mind was slowly considering what he must do. Tony's mind would be overtaken, he would fall prey to whatever tortures Thanos would wish to give him… Thanos enjoyed that, and Loki knew Tony would be a far more enjoyable victim.

So was Loki to defy his Master?

No, he'd come too far. Too far to give up all he had for a simple human, a human he should not care for and human who truly would not care for him. No, Loki, you cannot.

Lies…you cling to them so well, don't you? All you have, you are now realizing you are not content with. For now that you have it, you are not fully sure what to do with it. And the human? You care for him far more than you ever expected you could. The only truth in those lies is that the human will never care for you. No, at most, he would hate you. After all you have done, he will hate you. He WILL hate you, because in the end, you must free him completely.

Loki leaned against the wall, clutching his head. You must be alone. All you cause is chaos and pain, you monster. Be alone, fall into that darkness again, that is where you belong.

Loki sighed, his hand falling before his face and he looked at it. In his mind flash the moment that Frost Giant had touched him, how that secret was finally revealed…how his world was shattered. And what world did he have now?

Confused and unsure, Loki gripped the scepter tighter, angry. How true was all this he was given by Thanos? Loki was not even content or happy with what he had, he had forced another man to love him, tossed away the Avengers and leads a hopeless race.

What did he even have to cling to? Why did he even obey that damned Thanos? All he had now was false victory, Thanos truly gave him nothing, nothing that would last… So what allegiance must Loki even have with him?

Loki looked at the scepter once more. Finally, his mind was made.

"I have…no master… And soon, no longer shall Stark."


	3. Part 3

Part 3

Puppet without the leader, Tony was now searching everywhere he could to try and find out where Loki had gone. He had left without a word and this confused and annoyed Tony. He was supposed to be at his side, keeping an eye on him. For what reasons? Part of his mind thought it was orders he had been given, while the other part of his mind that seemed to be growing smaller told him he needed to know where the God was.

Tony felt lost with the God no longer there and he hated that. He hated him for that and decided to give up on his search. He had left Jarvis to search, searching using the readings he had for the God's magic. It made Tony begin to wonder, when Jarvis informed him he was unable to sense Loki's life form anywhere close….just where WAS the God?

But no, he could not worry. He was a puppet, waiting for the pull of strings. He was waiting for his command, one he must obey without question. What other choice did he have? He'd only faintly seen and felt just what would come of him if he disobeyed…

In his mind, he flashed back to an image of his body on a table like the one Bruce had been upon on the Chitauri ship. The land around him was unknown, barren and dark. It unsettled him, but he barely had had time to consider that when some strangely dressed creature hovered by him, giving what looked like a blood-stained grin.

Tony would question just who and what that creature was, but when his grin grew, Tony sudden felt a rush of pain throughout his body, reminding him of being held hostage suddenly. Something he did not want or need to be reminded of. He twitched on the table, holding back complaints of pain. He nearly unbearable, he wanted to escape. In his mind, he was watching his torture and the sight sickened him.

"NOOO, gaaaah!" he had cried out in pain, the only response being a dark chuckle of amusement. When the pain finally lessened, another voice, darker and more menacing told him he had no choice but to follow orders from his new, but true master. There was a flash of blue from some glowing object and that is when his mind was freed from the pain.

That was all it could be free of, from that time on.

* * *

Without proper reason or thought, Loki was doing his best to reach The Other. Usually, it would have to be an effort on both parts, for them to even contact one another. So this would take a while. But he was not giving up, not stopping until he reached that scum…

For now, he stayed in the clearing he had found, trying to find the best distance from New York; from where the Chitauri were stationed. Finding peace and loneliness here, he was now meditating, his scepter in his lap.

Once he made contact, he would transport himself to The Other and demand to see Thanos. He would not leave until he got what he wanted. He was not going to give in until then. Did he ever give in, when he was determined for something?

Others' would say that was his downfall. Whether it was or wasn't, he was not hearing it. No, all he heard were the murmurs in his mind, the complaints and the whispers and the echoes, urging him to do what he must to break Tony from Thanos's grasp.

'I shall not be alone.'

* * *

The man of iron was focused on getting his work done. Nothing else mattered, and he would make sure it was done to the best of his abilities—no other that was in his mind.

He was scouting the city for any rebels, as well as moving wanderers around. They should be in their homes at this hour and nowhere else. There were times he used force to rush them along. And the rebels? Some were wounded, few got free and half had been taken down. They would have to learn to obey those above them. They would have to learn that their lives are changing for the better, for a more civilized way of life. If they would only obey, it WOULD be civilized…

Tony even found them fighting among themselves, over scraps of food or necessities they'd come across that they were not permitted to have in their possession. He would have taken them out himself if they hadn't done that job themselves. Such chaos, and it was all their fault.

His mind wandered over how it was before. It was chaotic as well, but it was all hidden, behind closed doors and drapes of security and lies. Now, it was all out in the open, slowly being changed for the better. This was far better than the life he and his race had lived before.

As he shot through the air in the city, observing still, he suddenly felt a pang in his chest that shot a shock to his brain. His flight faltered, but only slightly. He felt his mind feeling like some confusing fog was growing in it, before soon, it began to wither away and he felt fine again. But he worried…. Just what was that…?

* * *

Loki gripped the scepter tighter, trying his best to will it's influence on its main victim (Tony) to lessen as much as possible, but it was hard, knowing that the tessaract was the main source of the control. And without the tessaract, Loki had no power to over throw the main control of it all.

He still reached out his mind and magic and finally, FINALLY, he was reaching The Other. The creatures mind did not feel pleased but Loki barely had a care for that fact.

**I will have audience with you and your master, and I will not be turned away.** he sent the mental message, his stern tone obvious.

There was a hiss in his mind, one of denial.

**You think I will give in? You think your hisses strike fear in me? I request audience, and I suggest you give me it.**

**Such tones, Asgardian… You grow more and more foolish with each new action…. We are growing very displeased.**

Loki was impatient now and he sent his anger, his energy to The Other's mind forcefully, earning a hiss. **Audience, you vile thing!**

Soon, he felt the space around him shuddering as he was brought to the barren planet he'd been witness to seeing a few times. He opened his eyes, standing and gripping his staff. He glanced around, in his armored uniform once more. The Other suddenly appeared before him, suddenly slapping the God across the face.

Loki glared at the ground, lips in a tight line before he looked back at the creature.

"How DARE you demand anything of those who gave you the chance you now have?!" he spat.

Loki raised the scepter to the creature neck menacingly. "You are taking something from me, and I will not allow such. It is mine and mine alone, and I will have no other own it."

The Other hissed, before giving a sick chuckle, slowly and sleekly moving his strange hand to wrap around the neck of the scepter, gripping it. "You are displeased that your puppet is not longer yours… But he was never yours, Asgardian, you must know this."

Loki nearly hissed himself, pushing the blade of the scepter against The Other's neck, making him wince only slightly. "He IS mine and no others!"

"You believe this?" The Other sounded so amused and it infuriated Loki, causing him to force the blade even more until it began piercing the creatures skin and he hissed, swatting the scepter off of himself.

"Of course he believes…" A deep voice spoke then, far more menacing than either of the two who were disputing at the moment. "He is growing to be a fool who shall believe such just to have what he believes is his."

Loki looked up the stairs that lead to floating ground. He swallowed the sudden bit of fear that gripped him and walked forward to the stairs. The Other put a hand on his chest and pushed him back forcefully. Loki glared, gripping his staff again.

"Let the God be… He wants his fate, he shall have it."

Loki stalked up the stairs, his walk with purpose, but not with too much urgency. Something prevented him from showing such, believing the emotions pushing for that urgency were weak, and yet also he did not wish to show just how much his emotions may be invested in his current mission.

Finally, he arrived at the top and saw the floating throne in which he knew the Master sat. He gritted his teeth, face blank.

The throne turned then, but the one sitting in it stood from it and towered high above the other two. Loki glared up at the dull, purple skinned being before him, dressed in gritty gold and darkened blue. His size was intimidating, as was his bulk and muscle. But that did not affect Loki. No, the grin that spread upon those rough lips did.

"You gave me a promise, Loki. One that, if broken, would seal your fate. And you are breaking it of your own will. Are you sure you want to continue down this path?" Thanos spoke to him slowly, calmly, as if it was such a normal discussion. But it was of the threat of danger Loki knew he was under. But he did not back down.

"You are taking something that belongs to me. Something I deserve. I've had such taken from me or washed away enough; I will not allow it once again." Loki said, fire growing in his eyes.

"Is that so…?" Thanos inquired, his arms moving to cross upon his chest as he seemed thoughtful for a moment. Before suddenly, with a quick and hard strike, he backhanded Loki into a boulder, the God crying out in surprise. "You think you deserve such, Laufeyson?"

Loki rose slowly from the ground, almost growling as he said, "Do not call me that…"

Thanos grinned. "That is your title; have the dignity to claim it. It's one of the few things you CAN claim." He rushed at Loki then, pushing him through the boulder, but gripping his body before it could fall and holding him in the air, scepter still with him in his grasp. But it was jabbing his side, even more so when Thanos gripped tighter and Loki gasped, struggling.

"You think that you deserve that tool?" Thanos asked simply. "You think he is yours, do you? He has never been, and will never be, Loki. Surely, you must realize or are you far to blinded by the sentiments that weaken you that you cannot and will not realize this."

"He IS mine!" Loki nearly roared, using his magic then to transport from Thanos's grasp. But it was nearly no use, he did not go far from his threat—here, in this world, his powers were far weaker than they'd ever been. He was out of his element and at a disadvantage. He gripped the scepter tighter in his hand, running a hand upon his side and casting the only bit of healing magic he could muster to seal the wound from the blade.

Thanos laughed, The Other giving his own hissing laughter.

"Loki…no matter what power and control you ever thought you had…using that scepter has always put them under MY service. All those puppets you create are mine to do as I will. You simply play their Master." Thanos was walking toward Loki, who suddenly lifted the scepter and shot the blue energy at him. Thanos block with the arm-brace he had upon his forearm and he chuckled at the attempt. "You do not control him…you do not own him."

Loki jumped at him, trying to stab him with the blade, bat Thanos swatted him down to the ground, Loki rolling before making impact with another boulder.

"And without that control, he would never be at your side." Thanos stalked, his deep voice ringing in Loki's ears. He stood above the God. "All you own is a lie. Nothing more."

He gripped Loki's forearm in his hand, tight, turning to the point of nearly break and Loki cried out from the pain, turning as to keep it from break. He released the scepter and Thanos kicked it away, it soon falling from the floating bit or rubble they were on. Thanos tossed Loki back to the ground, the God moving to sit up, only able to use one arm to try and lift himself—but a hard pressure made impact with his side and he yelped in pain once more, groaning and gasping, before struggling for break as the foot that had just kicked him, was now upon his torso, adding pressure as Thanos grinned down at him.

"You have chosen your fate… I know what you were attempting with that scepter, Loki and congratulations. You left him with a fogged mind and a flitter of hope, only for it to disappear. Still, such failure continues to become you." He said, putting even more pressure on the God's chest. Loki struggling trying to breath, trying to be free, but Thanos's strength was too much. He summoned upon his magic again.

He only transported before him. Loki mustered up half of the magic he had strength left to summon, causing green glowing energy almost like flames to surround his hand and he sent it straight for Thanos's back.

Thanos twitch at the impact, leaning back as if he felt pain…only to relax and begin to chuckle in amusement. "You and your power here is useless. And you have now completely sealed your fate…" he turned then, that menacing grin still upon his lips.

Loki watched him, huffing. What was he even fighting for? A human? A love that wasn't even true? Why should he even be fighting, when he had all he had been after?! Now, he was looking deaths' courter in the eye. He was looking his death straight in the eye, of his own willing choice….and Thanos had allowed him to make that choice… He'd given Loki freedom without him realizing. Just for now, right? He knew Loki would betray him, go against him…and he intended to punish him. Oh, but he had to make it enjoyable.

And Loki walked straight into. For what?

'You say you won't be alone, but you always shall be…' he thought to himself. 'Tony shall never love you, you must realize this. He would never willingly stay by your side, he'd rather kill you.' Loki's eyes fell to the ground as he swallowed hard and continued breathing heavily. 'So what did you even come here for…?'

Loki took a deep breath and slowly looked back to Thanos. "…Free him."

Thanos stopped his advance on Loki.

"You expect such of me?" he laughed. "Foolish…. So very foolish."

And with a raise of his large fist, Thanos struck again.

Tony paced his Tower, awaiting orders, awaiting to return of his previous Master. He was growing restless, unsure what to do. He also wondered what could have happened earlier…when his mind had fogged. He had felt confused, lost…yet in a perfect state of mind. A state of mind that he felt like he only knew from another life. It worried him.

And suddenly, he was feeling flickers; that fog kept threatening to return, before going away. He felt like he was getting a headache and held his head, leaning against his bar as he was just about to pour a drink. What…was this…?!

"Free. Him." Loki said in strangely weak yet strong voice. Weak from weariness, but strong from conviction….

Conviction…

Thanos chuckled, Loki leaned against a wall, scares and bruises already upon his skin, and he was sure a few bones had been broken by now.

And he struck again, Loki crying out in pain and doubling over. Pain…so much, but he'd felt it all before, experienced it as an illusion. Still, he shuddered, trying to stay strong. He tried to pick him back up.

Thanos gripped Loki in his fist again, chuckling and bringing him close. "He is mine, Loki. And you shall belong to lovely Death soon enough…." He punched Loki in the gut, Loki losing his breath as he coughed blood. He struggled harder to breath, gripped at Thanos's fist.

Thanos summoned forth the cube then, smirking at it. "Such power…did you truly not realize it was never meant to be yours?"

Loki glanced only once at the cube, before suddenly he flashed away, appearing before him and gripping the cube, transporting again, only to appear…without the cube.

Thanos looked at him with wide eyes, infuriated. "Your betrayal's go too far!"

Loki watched him, ready now. He had used the last of his own magic, the very last bit of strength he had with it, to cast the cube back down to earth in the hands of one of his strongest, most realistic clones while also willing the control on the cubes servants to release. Upon arriving on earth, landing perfectly in Stark's Tower, the clone would vanish.

And Loki was left to stand his ground against his master. He jumped out of the way as Thanos attempted to pound him with both fist, pounding the ground instead and he practically roared with anger and he swiped, catching Loki in the side and knocking him to the ground hard.

Loki winced, rolling on his back. He was sure bones had been broken by now; he just could not narrow down which ones just yet… Loki saw his hand coming again and hurried to get to his feet but was too late as Thanos gripped his torso tight, Loki crying out… A broken rib, he was sure of it. Thanos raised him higher before tossing him far off, down and falling just above the stairs before hitting the last few, rolling across the ground when he reached it.

Loki gasped, hearing the hissing laughter of The Other. Laying here on his side, raised by his forearms, Loki huffed. He was thinking to himself, what was he to do now? He had little to no magic to use now… His only allies are those he just betrayed and the ones wishing for his death now. All he strived for and thought he'd finally succeeding in achieving…he tossed it away.

With a deep and pained breath, Loki looked up to Thanos who had been taking his time coming towards him. The more this went on, the more Loki would fall closer to death. He would finally loose his life. But what else did he have? What was there to live for? Loki dropped his gaze, swallowing. And slowly, within his mind as memories of Asgard, his brother, his father, the throne; they all passed through his mind and the Midgard as well, even Tony…

All gone… Nothing tying him to his life of failure anymore, so why not die now?

Thanos reached him finally, standing over him as Loki's bright but blank eyes looked to him. He saw the fight vanish from his eyes and he laughed. "So weak…and disappointing. So very disappointing."

"No different…than I've e-ever been…" Loki spat in a low, slightly pained voice.

"You just give in…" Thanos shook his head, laughing and kicking Loki but not heard enough to send him flying. Simply enough to send him pain.

Loki gasped, bringing in ragged breaths, groaning a bit. "…Nothing…more..to fight for. Why…should it…aagh…m-matter?!"

"Because, if you give in… Killing you will give you what you want and I'm not so fond of giving you anything now, little puppet." He grinned.

Loki spat blood at his feet, glaring.

Thanos took him in his grasp once more, gripping, crushing Loki slowly as he smirked, thinking. Loki made yelps and moans of pain but could not struggle, even if he wanted to. He was unable to move.

"Your fate will be what you deserve, Laufeyson. Death will not become you, no, not just yet. Instead…" he brought Loki to the edge of the cliff they were upon. Down below, at the bottom of the downhill drop, lay the scepter, still glowing with the power it possessed. "…Instead, I believe your fate is better served upon Midgard…"

With that, he tossed Loki. So much of the God's dignity and pride had been wounded with each hit, but he was caring less and less. He rolling down hill, trying to stop himself but failing until he finally reached flat ground, gasping and moaning, even hissing as he winced in pain. Something felt as if he stabbed an inch or so deep in his side. He looked down to see the scepter had stabbed him. Wincing, he gripped it. He hissed and pulled it free, groaning more angrily than in pain.

Thanos simply jumped, landing with a crash that shook Loki, but he was perfectly on his feet, standing over Loki once more. The Other followed after them, a bit slower.

"You wish for death, but you will not have it. No, your fate will be decided by those you wronged. All of them…even your dear puppet." Thanos smirked. "You know by now his mind is free, and you should be able to guess what his first step would be with his freedom returned. He would free his allies. And his next step.."

"Would be to find you…." hissed The Other.

Loki huffed, so much pain, but his heart racing as well, even more with these words. Tony after him for his head. He'd be left to wallow in his failure… He shut his eyes tight. He'd damned himself, and for what, a love that wasn't real? A love he never had? Since when did he give anything for love? It was never given to him….and yet he gave his everything for such a loving lie as he had with Tony.

Loki couldn't…he couldn't have that fate. His spirit had been broken once, he could not allow it again and he was sure it would happen if he went with his fate on Midgard. He tried crawling backwards, shaking his head. "…I'm not returning…I'm…n-not…"

"Oh yes…" Thanos said in a deep, soft, sickening voice. "You are."

The Other zoomed straight at Loki, lifting the pain God to stand, putting the staff in his hands. Loki winced, making a noise of complaint and attempting to struggle but not only did The Other have him in too tight a hold in his arms, his strength to struggle was far too weak. The Other's multi-fingered hands gripped Loki's tightly around the scepter under his, forcing him to hold it, the feel it's power, it's connection to the tessaract.

"Know, Loki…that your fate will be decided by them, and their fate with the cube shall come in the future. And there is nothing you can do…" he smirked wider. "Now go…lest I decide to seal their fate—your puppets fate now."

Loki huffed, in and out, glaring with all the hate he possessed. Before his eyes fell shut. He could deny Thanos more, die now, leave all the others to die. He could cut the ties, toss them away. He'd been alone before, he could be alone again. He could die alone…  
Loki gripped the scepter with his on strength then and when The Other felt it, he released him slowly. Loki wavered in his stance, but he stood.

"Still going to protect him while you can, hmm?" Thanos chuckled. "And here I thought you to take the cowards way out and turn from him, failing once more."

That struck Loki. He would succeed…at least in protecting Tony Stark for the time being… He did not know his future fate, but he could do his best for now. "Failure is not always my only fate…" he muttered darkly. The blue orb on the scepter began to glow.

"Or so you think. But go on, play your fate in which you believe you will not fail. Enjoy that lie while it lasts. But I will find you, and the tessaract, once more."

Loki simply glared, breathing deeply in and out as he had finally received enough of the scepters power and he willed it to return him, feeling it pull him away and toward the tessaract's location. It yanked him to the other world and he crashed upon the floor of main room, Loki lying on the ground wincing.

He took deep breaths, eyes shut tight before he suddenly heard them. The breaths, at first. And he opened his eyes, looking towards the familiar window to see the all. The Avengers standing together, freed obviously by Tony, all looking pissed and impatient.

Thor's was the first he saw, full of hurt and betrayal, as well as sadness and anger. He pushed such notions from his mind just as Tony came in to view, wearing a scratched up suit and a glare that was unshakable.

"Come back for your masters' toy, ass hole?" he asked in a low tone. Thor held the cube within a cylinder container.

Loki stared at them, but his eyes kept falling to Tony. He said nothing, too busy trying to control his breathing.

"What happened to you..?" The Captain inquired, looking surprised at Loki's state.  
He sighed. "Why should it matter?"

"It doesn't. Thor…you said you wanted a big hand in his punishment." Tony turned to Thor, now speaking with him as if the dark-haired God was not there. "What do you have in mind? Because I feel he deserves our hand in his punishment as well."

"With how many and how much he fucked over, I think Tony's right." Clint agreed. Natasha was silent, just watching Loki with cold eyes. Banner was silent as well, thought he seemed a bit worn out, his clothes torn or missing as he sat in the corner.

Thor took a deep breath, glancing at his brother, before sighing. "…I believe he can be allowed to stay in one of your Midgardian dungeons—"

"Jail cell, Thor." Natasha corrected. Thor sighed, but when on.

"He can stay here, restricted by some of the objects I summoned—your restraints could not hold him. He shall stay, as I confer with my father of how he is to be punished." Thor decided.

"He can stay in a shield cell, where some of his favorite victims can pay him visits, what do you guys think?" Tony turned to the others with a sarcastic smirk.

The others took a moment, but eventually nodded, all in agreement. Loki fidgeted on the ground only a bit, the scepter still in his hand. Tony noticed from the corner of his eyes and aimed the palm blaster at him. "Put it down."

Loki watched him, looking him directly in the eyes, almost making Tony shiver. Loki tossed the scepter aside.

Tony narrowed his eyes, seeming surprised that Loki did so, so easily. But he assumed there was a reason. A reason why he'd act so obedient so easily. "Better restrict him now, then, so we can get him in a cell as soon as possible."

Thor nodded, handing the cylinder to the Captain as he retrieved what seemed to be chains as well as a collar from the bar table and he walked to Loki. With an expressionless look on his face, Thor put the chains upon Loki's wrists and ankles, only glancing at him in a short moment of surprise when he noticed he did not fight them. But he continued, securing them and then he began putting the choker on him.

"…What is that for..?" Loki questioned.

"To restrict your powers completely." Thor told him as he snapped it on. Any strength Loki felt before was now gone, his pain registering more and he winced, sighing and taking a deep breath.

They all watched him, unsure how they felt about how Loki was giving no fight. Then again, he looked like he'd been through hell and back. But even so, they did not put that into much consideration. Instead, they kept watch on him as they waited for agents to pick them up and take them to the hellicarier, where Fury had informed them he could stay until Thor returned.

But he was not leaving just yet. He, as well as others, sought audience with Loki. And they would all have it, in time. All of them.


	4. Part 4

Part 4

Loki sat in the cell, very similar to the one he was trapped in before—only difference was a smaller size. He sat upon the cell-bed provided, one chained hand caressing his neck and the power-restricting collar there.

He laughed darkly to himself. Not only did he loose his only version of the throne he could have…not only had he lost Tony, but he lost his magic as well. He was defenseless, weak, with nothing. And why did he loose all of this?

For Stark, simply to free the humans mind. The one he had enslaved.

He just laughed to himself. And the one he freed wanted him dead now. What irony.

"What seems to be amusing you?" he heard then, the voice of the soldier.

He lifted his head, giving a small and weak smirk when he saw Steve Rogers leaning against the wall to the entrance of the room, far from the cell—but even he would not recognize how fake it was, none knew him well enough to know. "My own thoughts seek to amuse me with their dark humor, is all."

The soldier seemed to be surprised with how calmly and naturally Loki responded, but shook it off as not to show it. "You realize just how much we all wish you dead, don't you?"

Loki looked him in the eyes. "Oh, yes, I know. Yet even you, I can tell, would not wish death on me in the end. That just not you, is it?"

Steve Rogers narrowed his eyes in annoyance, but sighed. "All I want is for you to get the punishment you deserve for all you have done."

Loki just smirked to him as the soldier pushed off from the wall he was leaning on and turned to leave, feeling there wasn't much more to say. Loki simply sat there, awaiting his next visitor, ready for their words.

The next to come, minutes later, as if he was waiting for his turn, was Bruce Banner. He was dressed, cleaned up much better now. Wearing his glasses, arms crossed, he watched Loki with a calculating and curious expression.

Loki watched him blankly, simply waiting.

"Is that all you know to do? Use others?" he asked then, simply sounding curious, barely even a hint of annoyance in his words. That didn't mean it wasn't there, though.

Loki did not answer, he just watched him.

"Is that all you learned would work for you?"

"Would it change how you thought of me if I even said yes, Banner?" Loki questioned instead of answering. "IF not, then I do not understand your need to ask."

"…Just to understand." Bruce said, shrugging. "You used so many, including me—whether by influence or not, it seems all you know how to do is use and nothing else."

Loki's eyes were blank, showing none of his emotions as he listened to his words.

"And just look where it's gotten you?" he said, watching Loki a little longer as the God glanced away. And then he turned and took his leave.

It was sometime before Loki had another visitor, but this time, it was Barton and Loki could admit, he was surprised he wasn't sporting his bow so he could attempt to enter and shoot Loki. But no, he was not sporting his bow. What he was sporting was a hateful glare.

Loki gave him a small smirk, saying nothing to his previous SHIELD puppet.

"You will pay for all you've done." He spoke after some time of glaring. Enough time for the glare and that hate to flow from him and leave him with his naturally neutral look. "I only wish I could be there to watch."

"Get Thor drunk enough on one of his returns and he just might tell you how it goes." Loki told him flatly. If they asked one day upon one of Thor's visits or needed returns here, he was sure Thor might be willing to tell them, if only a bit influenced. And of course, they would ALL love to hear.

"Can't wait to hear." was his last words before turning and leaving.

Loki was amused, yet almost, ALMOST, respectful. More foolish and emotion driven humans might lecture him, rant on, complain, or try and deal with him themselves. But no; they simply said their piece and then let him be. They knew there was no point in doing much more.

Next to come was the Black Widow, whose entrance was only recognized more quickly because Loki had been watching the entrance, waiting. She strolled in calmly, her face that same skillful blank page that Loki had filed away in his mind when he had seen it the first time. She stopped before the cage, arms folded.

Loki stood, his smirk becoming a smile. "Good to see you again."

"Can't say the same. Then again, maybe I could, knowing you don't mean that." She gave a light and obviously fake smirk. But it was natural, wasn't it? They were both fakers. They were both liars. It was natural and expected.

He chuckled. "Then might I change my statement? Hmm… It is amusing for you to visit me once again, like this."

"I'll admit, it's a delight to me, too. To see you in a cage once again. But this time, you're not breaking free. You're not winning another throne or prize. No, you're just sitting and waiting for your fate to be sealed. I only wanted to come and see it for myself." She unfolded her arms then, taking a straighter stance.

"Is that all, though? No questions or accusations? No wondering at all, why… why I did any of it?" he asked, though he was sure she had no intentions of asking anything.

She gave him yet another fake smirk. "We both know we need little reason from anything in our lives anymore. Only what we want."

He gave a short chuckle and nodded, watching the floor as he knew she was finally leaving. A few minutes passed before his next visitor entered and his entrance was more pronounced; as always.

"Come to take me away already, brother?" Loki questioned as he paced the cell, glancing and confirming that it was Thor who walked outside now, observing Loki with a tired and somewhat sad look. "I believe I still have one other visitor, though." he pointed out, though he had mixed feelings about that visitor.. His stomach turned at the thought, knowing Tony would need to visit him as well. He wondered how much hate he would spew, how much disgust he would accuse Loki of causing within him, and just how detailed a fate he might weave from his mind and to Loki's.

But he couldn't worry for now, no. No point.

"No…not yet. I have yet to leave to speak with father. But when I return, I return for you. Until then, you face the humans. And I would think and hope, you might just face all you've done." Thor told him.

Loki chuckled and stopped pacing, looking to Thor through the class. "Face it all? Just what shall I face and how, do you think? And how shall you see me facing it, Thor? Coming to terms with what I've done, realizing the damages I've caused?" he chuckled more, disbelieving and Thor sighed as he went on. "Regretting it all? Asking forgiveness? ASKING? FORGIVENESS?" and the laughter built, filled with sarcasm. "Why ask for something I shall never get?"

"You'd never ask, you just take, so stop pouring your view onto your brother." came a familiar voice and Loki felt his stomach tighten and his head shot up. Thor turned and they both saw Tony standing at the entrance, hands stuffed in his pockets as he watched them.

"Oh, and the Billionaire commands me, now?" he gave a sarcastic laugh but he regretted the nervous hint he could recognize in his own voice. He prayed neither of these men knew him well enough to recognize it, too.

"Yeah, he does." Tony said matter-of-factly. "You in a cell and me outside? I'd think I'm the master now."

Loki just watched him, holding his skilled smirk. "You simply couldn't wait any longer to see me, could you?"

"No, I came to tell Thor he should get going soon if he wants to have you back in Asgard soon, as we all do." Tony corrected him. "You're just along the path."

Loki shrugged and began pacing again.

It seemed Thor really had no more to say anyways, and he surely didn't wish to stay, not with the emotions that were running through him in this situation. Tony wished him good-luck and watched him leave before turning back to Loki. "I can see why there'd be jealousy—he does seem like the 'golden-child' type."

"Trying to start conversation? That's more than any of the others' have attempted. They were simple enough to get straight to the point." Loki said.

"Why not? This is the last time I'll be seeing your sorry, scrawny ass, I might as well attempt to rile you up before you go." Tony gave a smirk that was obviously influenced by anger more than sarcasm.

"You believe you can 'rile me up', Tony?" Loki stopped pacing and turning to smile at him.

"Not really, that's why I said attempt." Tony pointed out. "But there is the fact that you're too heartless and filled with little to no emotions other than jealously, anger and hate. You're always riled up, always angry; you just learned how to hide it very well."

"And so what more will you say?" Loki asked. "Will you speak your anger and disgust at all I have done, especially to you? Would you even try to have a go at me in the cage, with me as weak as I am now?" he still had his wounds, and with the collar restricting him, they would not heal as quickly as they would if he was not restricted. No, he simply had to walk or sit around, dealing with his pain. And he did so well. With no more painfully blows, he could handle to pain well enough to ignore it to an extent.

Tony walked up to the cage, stopping just at the curved glass, watching Loki. Loki stood before him, arms folded behind him as he held his smirk.

"…Why fake anymore, Loki? I know you too well now. Wipe that shitty grin off your face."

That caused Loki's stomach to turn. No, it was not the fact that Tony pointed out his fake smile. His smiles were easy to spot once you knew enough about him. But no, it was Tony suggesting he knew him. How he said it…suggested he TRULY knew him. And that couldn't be possible. At least, Loki didn't want it to be.

"What could you know of me, Stark?" Loki questioned, walking to sit upon the bed once more. "If you suggest that our…time together," he said it with a short laugh, "had me show any bit of who I am, then you truly were foolish enough to fall for such a simple trick—lying."

It was then Tony moved to the control panel and pressed the bottom that allowed the door to slide open. Loki was surprised and his eyes stayed upon Tony as he entered, hands still stuffed in his pockets. "It's funny…you're a man who has no ties at all anymore and yet, you can't seem to lie to me as affectively as you used to. Or maybe I'm just more perceptive now."

"Are you suggesting you truly know anything of me, Stark?"

"Yes, I am. I know you're the same man I knew when my mind was poisoned by your control. Not much has changed and there's no way you can lie and tell me otherwise because I won't believe a word of it. You're the same broken prince who wanted a throne. You're the same scarred victim that made a deal with the devil—foolishly, I might add." Tony spoke, speaking of remembering learning that Loki had had to make a deal with Thanos to get what he wanted.

"Had I seen any other solution, believe me, I would have gone for it." Loki said flatly, now determined to show no emotion at all. Even with his stomach turning as it did. This was the man he had risked and tossed everything away for. This was his reason for even being here now, in this state, awaiting the fate he was awaiting. And he would never admit it. Nor did he think the man would believe it if he did, anyways.

"Of course. But how many lives would have been ruined or taken, then?" Tony raised a brow. "Would you have acted any different? Or would it all be the same? Would we all be victims that would fall prey to you eventually in what ever way you saw fit?"

Loki said nothing for a moment, silent. But left to thinking, he finally said, "How can I accurately say, having not been through such a different experience?"

"Just admit that it would be the same, Loki, and stopped answering my questioning with another question, it's only pissing me off." Tony told him and it showed in his face.

"Why are you even still here, Stark? You'll get nothing from me. Because truly, you want nothing from me anymore other than to know I shall be punished."

"I want to know why."

Loki raised a brow at that. "Why?"

"Why did you leave, only to come back as you did? Or is it just a part of a scheme that you've already set in motion?" he asked.

Loki only smirked to him, saying nothing. He would not speak the truth, for it would not be taken as such anyways.

"You're just gonna sit here, aren't you? Wait this out? Do you even HAVE a plan? Because something's telling me that now, you're more lost that you've ever been." Tony said, his eyes narrowed as he came closer to Loki who still stood his ground.

"I know exactly where I am and why, Tony. Believe me on that…" Loki told him, his eyes darkening and an air of weariness coming over him.

"Thing is… I don't really know what to believe from you." Tony said, before suddenly his leg lifted quickly, hitting Loki square in his privates. The weakened God buckled forward, almost falling against Tony but he just back away. Pain shooting through Loki from bruises, still broken bones and that hit, the God huffed a bit. And suddenly, he received a slapped across his cheek and he fell to the side, wincing and sighing from the pain. "Maybe there was never any truth but in your actions, Loki. I had shared a belief with your brother, briefly when talking to him before you took control of me… We thought, maybe he's just too lost…he came across the wrong help and guidance. Perhaps all these things he says he wants are just what he's forced himself to want, because he feel he can't gain what he truly wants… Maybe you were just, in all honesty, a screwed up and lost little kid."

Loki looked up at Tony, glaring simply because he could not allow any other emotion to show as the man spoke to him.

"But it showed in your actions… All you want is such simple things that only a heartless, hopeless tyrant would want. There was nothing important to you but that. You're not lost; you know JUST who you are." Tony laughed, shaking his head, turning his back and pacing slowly. "And who you are is just a poor little kid who didn't get the best toys, the one who didn't get the special treatment—deal with it, buddy! Life is tough, fathers can't always love you as they should!" Tony turned to yell down to him, as he was still on the ground. "You whiny little shit, you still could have had a life! You had so many chances and tossed them away! Your brother gave you every chance, and he nearly convinced us to do the same!"

"Don't try to fool yourself into believing you had a good enough heart then to give me a second chance! The only way your welcoming me could have, and was ever possible, was under unwilling influence!" Loki responded, knowing that all they had experienced was truly a lie. It struck him hard in his chest, almost as if Thanos was there, beating him again. He gasped then, fighting stinging in his eyes.

"How could you know of my heart, huh?! You know nothing about me, Loki, and you NEVER will!"

Loki rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"You took from me… Far too much…" Tony said in a low, dark tone. "Again, your actions showed all you wanted… Taking over showed you wanted the throne. Defeating Earth's protectors was revenge and a way to show your power. Fucking me?" he laughed without humor. "That, I don't understand… Another way to exert power? Was it simply lust and I was a close enough target for it?"

Loki's gaze dropped. The moments flashed through his mind and he gritted his teeth. Those few moments when he allowed himself…to love, in the only way he knew how, and they meant nothing. It had been forced and it had been one-sided.

"There was no other reason, was there?" Tony laughed again without humor, but there was a hint of another emotion in his voice. Loki looked up at him then and saw his face a look of fake amusement. He was shaking his head, covering his mouth with a hand. Loki found himself analyzing such body language and giving guesses at what they meant. Tony looked back at him then, seeming to really want an answer suddenly. "Was there?! You fucking little shit, you used me for every possible thing you could get from me! Do you realize how much of my life has been that way!? It was my brains, it was my abilities, it was my looks, it was my weapons, it was my ability to save others and then with you, I was just your pawn and sex slave! Damn it!"

Loki was taking deep breaths now, pain aching in him, for more reasons than one.

"I hope your trail ends your life, and ends any more pain you could cause in any others.." Tony said and his voice seemed to break at the end as he turned his back.

"…I used you…but you have been used and never affected this deeply, Tony… What is it about this situation, about all I did that you see as a lie that has hurt you to this degree?" Loki questioned in a soft, even if strained, tone.

Tony glanced back at him then and Loki saw just what sort of pain and hurt it was. He saw something of himself in that look… The pain and hurt of being told you were loved, only to come to a realization that just maybe that was never even the truth…

And his chest ached more then, knowing that even if… Even if Tony could hold any care, he is too hurt by what has been done and in his mind now, he is most likely telling himself that it was a forced care. Because it was, was it not? The care could have never been true…

"…I am sorry…" Loki spoke in a dull, weak tone, unable to muster any other emotion in his voice.

Tony's eyes narrow. "…Fuck you." He turned then to leave and Loki stood, pain and hurried to his side, huffing a bit but he suddenly grasped Tony's wrist tightly. Tony tried to pull away. "Let go of me!"

Loki knew he had to do it at some point, and decided now was best, in case they never spoke again. "Hear my warning now. Whether you believe my words or not, I do speak truth and to no other but you, Tony; I can't even think to tell truth to any but you…"

Tony still tried to pull away but Loki didn't let go. "I have nothing more to hear from you!"

"Thanos is coming." Loki said and Tony stopped, looking at him questioningly. "Thanos, yes… He is angry with my betrayal, about his cube being lost. And he will attempt to retrieve it. You and the others must be ready for it. I am evidence of what he has the power to do, when you do not…have enough power to fight against him…" Loki sighed.

Tony's eyes narrowed. "You're telling me your master is who fucked you up? He didn't send you back?"

"Oh, he sent me back." Loki chuckled, sighing a bit from the pain from the action as he straightened up and let go of Tony's wrist.

"…Then why warn us?" Tony questioned.

Loki said nothing for a moment, before finally saying. "It is my last chance to. For I am sure he will come after me as well. He knows what my intentions may be, he's simply toying with me and where I've brought myself….getting his revenge in his own little way."

"How would he get his revenge on you?" Tony seemed confused. "With you here?"

Loki gave a weak laugh. "Leaving me here, defenseless? With others I have wronged who have power of me? Those who wish to deal my fate, what better way to have me feel true pain by experience justice from the likes of you or my family?"

Tony laughed, disbelieving. "Me?"

Loki watched him silently and said no more.

And Tony watched Loki too, with confusion.

"Be ready for the fight that shall come, Tony. If you're not ready for what will come, you might just fall into ruin." Loki said his last warning and turned to walk back to the cell bed. "…If you don't die first." He said with a wince from the pain.

"Why would you even care enough to warn me or any of us?"

"Why would you care for any of my words when it is my actions that speak truth?" Loki said, wishing he would leave now. "I believe your time should be up by now…"

"No, it's not." Tony said firmly, watching Loki.

"IF you hate me so, why even stay in my presence this long, Tony?" Loki questioned irritably, hoping to convince him to leave.

"I hate you because you made me love you." Tony said with anger and hurt in his voice then and Loki looked to him, speechless. "You shouldn't be surprised… With the scepters influence as well as that…what have you said it was called… silver tongue, was it? You knew just what truths to tell me to have me feel pity for you… To relate and to care. All a part of your plan, wasn't it?"

Loki opened his mouth, almost wanting to respond, even having his mind…no, not his mind…something else, wanting to speak the truth. But it caught in his throat. It's the purest truth, the most important truth he could ever speak, and he would not.

Tony stood there, almost waiting.

"…Of course." He lied.

Tony's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms. "…You're lying, Loki."

Loki just gave him a dark smirk.

"Stark."

Both of the men turned to see Widow watching them. She showed only a small sign of a reaction to Tony being in the cell with the cell door wide open.

"…Thor's ready to take him. Are you finished?"

"No—"

"Yes, he is." Loki interrupted him and Tony shot him a glare. "There's no more to say or do, now is there?"

Tony's mind was beginning to reel already and he was struggling for something to say. But Thor reentered then, carrying the cylinder with the tessaract in it.

"It is time brother." He told Loki, coming within the cell, Tony between the two brothers.

Loki nodded and stood with a sigh. "Well, should this be fun…" Thor closed the space between them before Loki had much of a chance to walk any further. "Time to meet my fate, ay brother?" he smirked that dark smirk as he spoke to Thor. "I might even say I'm excited for my trial."

Thor gave him a questioning, suspecting look but Tony noticed what he was doing. He noticed how he acted.

"He's not leaving yet." Tony said then.

"My friend, I must return him to Asgard to face justice for what he has done." Thor said, not seeming in the mood for delays at he held the other end of the cylinder for Loki to take.

Tony walked forward. "I'm not finished."

"What more is there to say, Stark? We had our fun…but it ends now." The smile Loki wore hinted at the emotions within him. "It never truly matter, did it? It was never reality, and never real… You'll move past it and realize it was nothing more other than another manipulator using you…"

Tony's mind was reeling faster. He was beginning to see all Loki was truly hiding.

Loki took hold of the end of the cylinder then, but his attempt to turn it stopped. And it seemed his heart stopped, too, when Tony spoke again.

"Fine, you take him, Thor, and I'll go after Thanos alone."

"Who?" Thor and Natasha asked at the same time, but they were drowned out with Loki sudden response.

"No, you can't, you idiot!"

All were surprised by Loki's sudden outburst. He glared at Tony as if he'd just offended him. And, in a way, he had even without knowing it or meaning to. Going after such a force as Thanos, after all Loki had given up for him? It would be a waste of it all!

"And why is that?" Tony raised a brow.

"Hold up—who's Thanos?" Widow tried to question, but neither focused on her.

"He'll pulverize you, did I not make that apparent when I told you he had done the damage to me when I had no powers?! Imagine what he could so easily do to you! Are you truly that foolish?!" Loki stalked forward to him, Tony seeing a familiar anger that he had witnessed back when he was being controlled. When Loki was disappointed, offended or angry.

"Brother, what do you speak of?" Thor said then, coming closer and the pace of his heart quickening as he tried to make sense of Loki's words.

"I've fought plenty of cocky shits in my time; I think I can handle myself." He said, showing his own cockiness.

"You'd sooner die than succeed against him! Don't you dare be foolish enough to risk it all to go after him!"

"Risk it all?" Tony raised a brow.

Loki was taking deep breaths, he could not say it. But he could not stay quiet and let him go, could he?!

"What exactly would I be risking, Loki?" Tony came closer to him, now standing before him.

"Your life, obviously."

"And why would that matter to you?"

"Thor, let us go now." Loki turned from Tony, taking the cylinder but Tony slapped it from his hand and then pushed Loki back. "Enough!"

"No! Damn it, I will get a real answer from you before you leave me behind, after all you've done!"

"You'll be risking your life, which is the one thing I could even find any longer to fight for, Tony!" Loki yelled at him then, pushing him back. "YOU are the reason I am in the state I am! The reason I lost everything! Because without me fighting for your release, you would have lost your life!"

"Why does my life matter to you?!"

"Because it's the only thing my heart has ever been able to hold on to without disappointment and I was not going to let it be corrupted or destroyed!"

It was completely quiet and in this moment, Loki hated them all, himself as well. Why had it come to this? His life, his goals, his struggle, this situation; why did it come to this? Everyone was speechless, the only real noise was Loki's angry breathing. He looked at Tony then, he stood there.

He turned back to Thor and gripped the cylinder this time. "Enough of this all…"

"You're just going to leave?" Tony questioned.

"No, he will return." Thor said suddenly, shocking them all. Loki glared at him. "I think I know just the fate my brother shall I have, I simply must offer it to my father."

"What the hell are you talking about, Thor?" Loki grumbled.

"You will return, and you will assist us by telling us all you know of Thanos. I think it's just enough that you work for us, as you have forced others' to work for you."

Loki just glared at him, but something seemed to consider the idea. His eyes shot to Tony then.

"…Sounds good to me." Tony agreed then. "More time for me to kick his ass."

"And what makes you think I'll return? That I'll even agree to this?!" Loki questioned them all.

Tony gave a cocky smirk suddenly (showing he was already seeming to recover from all the mny turns of emotions) and came forward, gripped the back of Loki's neck and stopped his attempt to pull away, and leaned his lips up to Loki's to suddenly kiss him roughly. Loki attempted to push him away, but the attempt failed. Even so, before he could allow himself to enjoy it, Tony pulled away and let him go. "You'll come back for me, Master." And with that, he took Loki's hand, had him hold the handle on the cylinder and twisted it before letting go of Loki's hand.

Loki just watched him, confused, angry, overloaded with too much and yet there was a spark of hope in his eyes as he and Thor were then transported.

"You know the others won't accept him so easily." Widow said then.

"Oh, they'll get over it; I'll make sure of it." Tony said, turning to look at her, knowing she counted herself with the others in that.

"Because he's an asset? You think that will convince them?" she questioned.

"Yeah, he's an asset. And he's also going to be my bitch, in every sense of the word." He smirked and strutted out then. He would torment Loki, he would guilt him, he would make him know all he's done and possibly do similar.

But in the end, they both knew now the affects of what they had done. They both knew now, that it would not be possible to push what they had away. They both knew now, that despite all factors; despite how it all came to be, they would not be able to deny.

The puppet and master could not be without each other. For to each other, they are both puppets. Their love is too rare and too deep to cast away. It was strings they would forever cling to.


End file.
